The Last Decision
by Heroic Hammer
Summary: A Novelization of a perfect hentai doujinshi. Rated M for OBVIOUS reasons. Guys, it's a hentai doujinshi. What did you expect?


**The Last Decision.**

**A Novelization from a Doujinshi that is dear to my heart.**

**Rated M for obvious reasons.**

* * *

The sky was dark.

An angel fell to the hard ground, a monstrous figure slowly descends upon him. Gasping for air, the angel tried all his might to pick what's left of him, but it was no use. His leg just won't move, and his breathing were far too heavy he couldn't even handle the burden of excessive breathing.

_It hurts. It hurts._

_But I must stand, for Lady Palutena, Viridi. _

_For her sake too._

As the ruler of the underworld decorated his grin with an edge of smarm, he couldn't resist but to rub the salt on the lil' pitty's wound. With a loud voice, he belittled the injured angel.

"I'm going to turn you to dust. Pit!"

Even with a crater on his body, Hades is as stubborn as he could be. With a light breathing, he suddenly charged a concentrated beam onto his forehead and it shone maliciously. As malicious as his own heart and soul.

_I musn't lose now._

_I can't let myself be finished like this._

_For her sake as well._

Hades lunged forward to obliterate Pit with a hyper beam, but his eyes lead his sight elsewhere, specifically to his left.

A hard jab to the head and Hades' head were sent flying out the exosphere into the constellation. Inflicted with enough raw strength to even move mountains or two. But that's not the real problem here. The problem was the one who blasts the head off of the ruler of the underworld into the outer space.

It was more of a hard shock than a pleasant surprise. Standing in-front of the headless giant is the queen of the underworld herself; Medusa. Then suddenly, two voices of the gods rang.

"But, why!?"

A fitting reaction both from Palutena and Viridi. The gorgon has nothing to do here, and she wasn't even supposed to be here. She just stood there with a strand of her snake head missing, along with a fractured hand composed of broken bones and ripped nerves that slowly crumbles into dust.

She scoffed while clenching what is left of her wilted hand.

"He just pisses me off, That's all."

As she turned her head from Hades' lifeless body, she could feel that something is not right. And in that split second, her other arm was ripped apart.

"How dare you! I was the one who brought you back to life! You piece of trash!"

Hades' head have grown back and it made him more menacing than the previous already had. Glowing a lonesome blue like an oxyginized flame lighting the stove. His entire head was covered in malicious flame, and his eyes turned white as a visor made of flame acts like a triangle shade.

The gorgon thought for a moment, but her efforts came to a dead end as she hit the end of her wits.

"_I guess I can't stop him, afterall."_

Feeling weak and helpless, she closed her eyes.

As Hades' fiery fist of flame came with a speed of lightning, Medusa can only close her eyes and hope it doesn't hurt too much. Then again, her arms are in such a pain already she might as well not feel anything more painful than that.

"_Pit."_

* * *

I remembered how he nonchalantly killed the replicas of my demon general as if he's a paper shredder being fed with papers. As the sound of his sandals intrigued me more and more and as he went closer into me, the thought of meeting him makes my heart race with excitement.

I couldn't resist but to open up a spirit channel aired straight above him.

Noticing a turn of colors in the sky, he looked up and then glared at me.

"Fancy seeing you here, Pit. Or shall I say Palutena's lapdog?"

Wait, that's not what I was supposed to say, not to him at least.

"Why must you always get in my way?"

He stopped running and started observing me. Taking a bold stance, he raised his hand before his chest as he clenched it tightly. A loud scream soon followed.

"Were you resurrected? What's your scheme this time!?"

I paused.

I honestly don't know.

"I'm not quite sure myself. But I have a feeling that I've been reduced to a puppet." I stopped as his eyes met with mine. Those intense glares of him didn't send anything to me but anger, and devotion to his mistress. "I've been spacing out a lot, you see."

I met his glaring eyes, and he raised his brow. As if questioning my intentions.

That was when I realized something.

"I see..." I mumbled as I placed my index finger below my lips. "I must've been resurrected to..."

I looked at a familiar face just above Pit. A face of a green-haired skank in a goddess robe. Holding a mighty spear in her right hand as she stared blankly at me. Trying to figure out why I was revived I take it? You won't find anything other than an "I don't know". Even from me.

No.

"Palutena." I spoke. "I'm sure I've been revived to take my revenge on you! Just you wait. I'm going to turn your darling Pit into stone!"

No.

As Pit continued on marching towards my castle, killing my underlings left and right, I continued mumbling. Thinking. It grew on into me like a disease. My head felt like it's about to split in half. I can't think of anything concrete.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Pit suddenly screamed, taking even me off guard as I looked at the sight of him defeating Twinbellus. That dog is always going out with no motivation, I can't rack up any points with him in Nintendogz. Pit continued on as he lands the final blow to that overgrown dog. "I'll never be defeated no matter what!"

Something doesn't feel right.

"I'm gonna return to angel land a victor!"

Wait...

I looked at him, a little surprised.

"You're one fearsome little boy..."

No.

It can't be.

Placing my palm against the side of my head as I leaned into it, I smiled to him. "I can't wait to see you in person, Pit. I'm like Rapunzel waiting to be saved by her knight in shining armor." That line sounds cheesier than I thought it would, but oh well.

"What the heck was that for!? Your head isn't even golden!"

True, it's all snaked-up, but there was never a golden snake, yes?

After that, Pit looked at me as if I'm trying to confuse him, rest assure that I wouldn't stoop so low to do that. You are the servant of my sworn enemy, and soon you'll take up that bow and arrow to defeat me.

"Yet, it somehow feels pleasant, confronting him..."

The more I think about it, the clearer it becomes for me. You might not understand my feelings though, Pit.

Ah...

Fate is a whimsical mistress.

* * *

Finally, the moment of truth.

Eye to eye, face to face, person to person.

Angelus a Gorgoni.

I cleared my throat and braced myself for a battle. With a proud and willful stance I looked down upon the angel. My staff in hand, and a barrage of magical projectiles ready to be fired in a single breath of command.

I was revived for this moment.

"**Show me what you're made of, Pit." **I readied my spell and began to focus only at the tiny angel. **"Before I break those wings apart!"**

Intensely glaring at him, I declared.

"**I'm going to cut off your link to the heavens!"**

Pit raised his hand as he protested.

"We'll see about that! Goddess of darkness!"

_+ One Minute Later +_

A black screen appeared.

"Game Over."

Pit screamed as I severed his links to the heavens. With his hand in a wooden cuff, he won't be going anywhere any time soon anyway, so I just let him say whatever he has to say.

"What is this!?" Pit fussed about. "My wings are black! They're pitch black!"

Sitting on a chair, I found him interesting to watch. Especially when he's giving a fit like that, he's just so... so adorable. Like my entire being are just there to see him suffer. But enough making him suffer, I should say something to calm him down, or there won't be the end of this.

"Like what I've said, I severed your link to the heaven."

I paused as I wait for him to pay attention. Good.

"You might not be aware of it, but wings have a direct link to Palutena. So I placed a curse on it and blocked it out for the time being." I grinned happily for some reason. "Black Pit is able to fly thanks to taking Pandora's power, but for the rest of you angels, you're only granted the power of flight by the gods."

Laughing lightly, I decided to tease Pit a little.

"You like it don't you? Being led around by an older lady..."

Pit started to blush out of embarassment.

"N-No! That's not it at all!" As he struggled to move his hands freely, he continued. "What are you planning to do with me!? Bake me? Cook me? Eat me!? Don't do that! I taste bitter! I ate things off of the ground! I'm not a healthy meal!"

Good grief Palutena, what have you been feeding this boy? Floor Hamburgers for lunch with Floor Ice Cream for dessert!?

Oh, that reminds me.

"What? What do I plan to do with you?"

I quickly remove my robe and let it slid down my waist. Exposing my upper body to the eyes of Pit. Honestly, I'm a little embarassed about this.

And I think our feelings are mutual in that regard. Pit couldn't seem to hold what's poking out of his spatz either. It shows even with a silk robe hiding his crotch.

I'm glad.

"I've been waiting so long for this moment, Pit."

Pit tried to block his eyes with his hands, but failed miserably as his urges to peek failed his morality choices. He looked at me for a while before realizing how bad his situation is.

"N-No! Wait! Put it back on!"

I ignored his plea as I pushed him down. Holding his wooden cuff in one hand, I placed him below with his back resting on the floor. I hope you're comfortable with this, Pit. I'm not sure what I am doing either.

"We... we dwellers of the underworld live in a world where strength is all that matters." I looked at his blushing face. It's so red it looked like a tomato. I resist giggling as I continued on with a straight face. "But even though we're strong, we can't help but feel attracted to the weak."

"And I myself am no different."

Positioning myself atop of Pit, I feel my heart racing as my heartbeat grows louder with each of our body closing its distance. Pit stared at my body restlessly. He's not even blinking his eyes. Are you okay Pit? Hang in there.

...I ran out of things to say.

I pinned down an angel. A young angel. An angel with the form of a thirteen year old boy.

"I can't believe I have the hots for a little angel boy... I'm a monster..."

I said it. My face started to blush and my body started to sweat. It's all so surreal to me how. How I ended up with Pit in this position, how I came into this choice and decision, how fate gave me this opportunity. I couldn't contain my excitement at all.

My heart just keep on racing.

I... I want him.

"Y... Yeah, you're right!" Pit suddenly spoke. "What sort of goddess of the night does that, right? R... Right!?"

A Pause from the both of us.

"...Right?"

I ignored his outburst and went straight for his crotch. Moving his undergarments aside I could feel his smooth skin sliding from my fingertips and the palms of both of my hand. As I slid down his last means of cover, it reveals a...

Oh.

Oh my.

...This is quite large for a little boy.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Pit suddenly screamed, but his face is all red and blissful. "NO, STOP!" He looked at me with a closed eye, embarrassed. "I've been recovering my strength with the drink of the gods, but last time I took a bath was in your hot spring before battling Twinbellus, so..."

Oh, I see.

I sniffed his gigantic staff.

It smelled like a sausage dipped into a soup of sweat and salt.

I... I should clean this.

It's dirty.

Moving out my snake-ish tongue, I wrapped him with my tongue's liquid before inserting it whole. The scent of his sweat and body odor is spreading through my mouth... his manhood is so hard and erect... I can feel it throbbing, and pulsating through my tongue.

I can feel it. I can feel his intensity coming from my tongue coiling him.

I think I've done this before, but when was the last time I slept with a man? I wonder...

Was it always this racing?

Why am I not satisfied with this?

Is it because of my partner?

I looked up. Pit's entire face then focused itself on me. As I made an eye contact with him, I stopped as I pulled out my mouth from his strong revolver. "What's the matter? Are you reluctant to do it if it's not with anyone other than Palutena?"

"Wha!?" He protested.

Just a reaction I needed.

"N...No! I've never even consider doing things like this with Lady Palutena! Ugh...!" His whole body twitched as I started rubbing my private parts against his own.

No.

What am I doing?

I... I must follow through to the end.

"I'd like you to pretend that I'm your lover, then." I gasped as my clitoris rubbed against his dick and it leaves a sort of a tingling sensation as it melts my hips into two. "You'll do that for me right? After all, angels are compassionate beings, after all."

I looked at Pit. He was looking at me.

He was... rather intense about it.

"Ugh, you put another curse into me, didn't you?" Pit closed his eyes before resuming. "It's as if..."

I was at loss for words.

"W-What's wrong, Pit..."

And then I feel it.

I FEEL IT.

Pit with all his strength, suddenly moved his hands above me and then lands his hands on my behind. As it grasp the meat on my loins rather tightly, I could feel it sending a pulse into my womb. He then begins thrusting his penis inside me. Grinding the walls of my innards in a single thrust. At that moment, I feel the pleasures coming into me. Returning into me.

All became so clear in that instant.

My splitting headache. It's back.

It's back but it felt good.

It doesn't hurt anymore.

I looked at Pit. My face covered with my right hand. As I tried to look dignified and dominating, I opened up my mouth, but no words came out of it. I was in too much pleasure to speak clearly.

"Don't shove it in there..." Finally I let out a sentence. Now I have to finish it before it's not possible anymore. "...Don't shove it there all at once!"

It may sound like I succeed in being dominating, but no. That came out like a shriek. Like a girl screaming in happiness.

My mouth is full of saliva and my eyes are full of tears. My body feels hot. It feels warmer than usual. It feels like I'm about to melt into a pile of meat. It feels like I'm flying. It's sensation is so otherworldly that I haven't realized this is entirely possible.

I panted and gasped.

That... that was sublime.

"I've had enough of this. I won't let you defeat me anymore!"

...Anymore?

Another one!?

No Pit, wait. I'm not ready.

I'm not readddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

That was... blissful

That moment he thrust his best into me was the moment I came from the stimulation. His dick has gone all the way it had hit my womb just a moment ago. Pit slowed down as he noticed that I wanted to speak. How gentlemanly of him.

"I must admit... I didn't expect you to act like this."

After I finished the sentence, he began doing what he was doing earlier.

Fucking me silly.

"N-No! Stop! Not so fast!"

I breathed hard and my head was blank. It felt good. So good. As his meatpole grinds my urethra and hitting my uterus, almost making it inside and hitting all of my sweet spots all at once. His cock is like a living beast. It was as if it has a mind of its own.

"Your cock... it's so fierce and relentless."

"Really? I had no idea. Never compared it with other people before."

Pit was sweating a lot.

I see, he must be as exhausted as I am.

"I see, but..."

I was once again, cut short as his monstrous cock broke through my uterus and was hitting womb. My insides before was melting uncontrollably, but now it's starting to turn into mush. My head also started to turn into mushy things. It's an unbearable feeling of bliss and it's scares me.

It scares me that it turns me on.

As Pit laid my back on the floor, I quickly covered my face with both of my hands.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

Pit curiously asking the question.

You meanie, don't make me answer it for you.

"Don't..." I must have an unsightly face right now. This sensation is unbearable, and my whole body is cumming simultaneously. I could feel my snot running down from one of my nostril and my saliva drooling out of one side of my mouth. As I put my ring finger into my mouth, I screamed in ecstasy.

"_**DON'T LOOK AT ME!"**_

After that, we did our sexual activity for about an hour.

It was of mutual feeling, mind you.

Even Pit has stepped up his game and began to take the lead.

"Hey."

Pit called.

I happily looked at him.

"How should I say this..." He quietly mumbled on as his hips continued thrusting my insides. Rubbing my scaly hand against his hair, it eased his voice as it went from boon stuttering to as clear as crystal. "Even though I'm an angel, I'm still a boy." He continued while looking elsewhere, embarrassed. "Sometimes... just once... I'd like to do as I please... instead of being ordered around..."

I see. You're in your youth after all, nothing wrong with that.

Wait, why are your face getting closer to mine.

Why are your mouths formed in such a way?

A kiss!?

Is he aiming for a kiss!?

**YOU IDIOT!**

If you...

Give me a kiss right now...

No, I was already about to come...

Y...You're a devil! _A MONSTER!_

At this rate... I'm going to...

I'm surely going to...

Fall for you!

"S-So hot."

There's the feeling again.

The sensation of a body that is on its own level. A pleasure that can't be felt elsewhere. This is the melting that have been inflicted to me time and time again over the course of our indecent act. This is the pinnacle of debauchery. The feeling of being blown away in a single blast of ecstasy. My body is melting in conjunction with your sperm, Pit.

It hurts.

But it feels so comforting at the same time.

Take me Pit.

Take me.

* * *

I remember seeing Pit waking up from his sleep.

His first reaction was to catapult himself up into a seating position, while acting all embarrassed and cautious on me.

"W...What!?" He squeaked.

So cute. I can't help but smile at that.

"Calm down, I'm just watching you sleep."

We had sex, at least let me savor this feeling a bit more, Pit. I hope you would understand.

Though, there's a more serious matter to deal with first.

I remember opening the door to the veranda, and turning to Pit.

And then I asked him to go.

Go back to Palutena.

"See that beam of light? You can use it to enter the overworld. The curse I placed in you will also disappear the moment you're out of here. I want you to return to Palutena."

A quiet pause. I closed my eyes, waiting for his reply.

"Medusa." He finally spoke.

I wonder. What does Pit think of my absurd actions I wonder?

Anger?

Happiness?

Frustration?

Then it all became so irrelevant when I looked at his face. That time I was glad.

It was a feeling of shock. A deep sadness that I know too well now.

"Leave, Pit." I ordered him. Making the best effort not to show other expression than a straight face at him. "Our little one night stand is over."

It all started and finished in a blink of an eye. Just like my life, I suppose.

"But let me tell you one last thing before you go..."

Pit was sliding his undergarment up when I said this. It was... cute. To stay the least.

"Palutena was right. I can never leave this castle. I am no longer in control of the underworld monsters. And because of that, the war between humans will only get worse from here on."

Pit hurriedly slid up his pants up while standing up when I said this. Don't make me think this twice, Pit.

I sighed.

"Well then."

This is too much for me.

"It's time to go, Pit!" I shouted as loud as I can. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind." I grinned triumphantly. "Even after my curse wears off, some of the mana will still remain in your body. It should be enough for you to fly to the overworld."

Pit, don't give those puppy dog eyes, and don't look at me that way.

My, so much for being the goddess of the night I am.

"Thanks for everything Medusa, and..."

This piqued my interest.

I looked out the veranda to see Pit. He is already flying, and waving his hand at me.

"IT FELT REALLY GOOD!"

I slouched from embarrassment. I could feel the snake in my head getting restless. I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer with each second. I can't do anything but look down and hope that this feeling stay for so long so I can recapture this feeling. A feeling of a maiden in love. This is very new to me. My heart is beating fast, and I could only grumble in happiness about it.

"Sheesh... don't say that so loudly!"

That was the happiest moment in my short-lived life.

* * *

_"Well, I had fun remembering that."_

_"Too bad that this delusion would end shortly."_

But nothing happened. Not even the sound of a thrusting fist was heard. It all becomes mute over the sound of a clashing shield.

Medusa opened her eyes to find Pit shielding her with his body.

But Hades was too strong for the tricky gimmick of a Pisces Heal to work, and it sends Pit flying and made him pummel the ground harder than a truck crushing the wall at top-speed.

"Pit!" Medusa called out.

Pit slowly stood up.

"I guess I've got to..."

He gained his balance, and then summoned the nearest weapon to him. A large blaster from the great sacred armor. Uncharged and worthless. Betting it all in one-shot, he aimed it straight at Hades.

"_**BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS AFTER ALL!"**_

The last weapon given to him by the great forger himself. It's useless if it isn't charged, and if shot without caution, it'll break and render the efforts to destroy Hades up until this moment a complete waste of time. Yet, Pit have faith in what he is doing, and have the feeling that he could push the planet itself with this gamble of a strike.

"Let's do this Palutena! Viridi!" Pit signaled.

"I guess I can't say no." Says Palutena.

Viridi ruffled his hair in frustration. "I won't be responsible if anything bad happens, okay!?"

Medusa stood there as a flash of light engulfed Pit. And suddenly the great sacred's blaster was charged to a full. It lets out a loud roar of machinery before firing of a flash of light that is followed with a greater hyper beam than Hades'.

Thus, killing Pit and robbing him of all live given to him by Palutena.

"In the end, he couldn't wait for the heavenly miracles. Instead, he used all of his body's energy to fire off the weapon." Viridi appeared before Pit's critical body. Her staff in hand and wondered what the best course of action is. "He must've lost his angelic powers from using it recklessly like that."

Palutena bit her lips.

"If that is what he wants..."

There was a long silent.

"**WHY DID YOU!?"**

_Medusa._

_You know that just as much as I do._

It was Medusa who uttered out the words.

Seeing Pit's critical-state of a body, she shed a single tear.

"...You fool."

Another tear.

"I'm only ressurected out of Hades' will... and now that he's dead, I..."

It then became a stream of tear as it disperse into a blinding light. Both of them shining with the colors of what summoned them, but none of them are prettier than the other. As Pit's body started to disappear from his feet, so did Medusa.

Their time together was short.

But now, they will be together in dead they live in eternity.

The End.

...

"**LIKE HELL I WILL ALLOW THAT!"**

Palutena interjected, and the universe agreed with her.

"Viridi... can I ask you for a favor?"

Viridi sighed and summoned two seeds of life with a loud poof.

"Oh, fine."

She puts one in each of her hand, and crushed it together with a clap.

* * *

"Now Pittoo!" Palutena ordered with domination.

Dack Pit was annoyed by it, and protested as usual. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Palutena giggled, excitement showing on her face.

After losing his ability of flight in the rewind spring, Dark Pit now works for Palutena.

As for Viridi, even though she still clashes with Palutena's army for being a vengeful goddess who hates humans, she has gotten a lot closer to Palutena.

Whereas for Pit and Medusa...

After the battle against Hades, They've lost their original bodies and were given mortal ones by Viridi.

They were reduced to mere humans, who will one day, die of a natural death.

The two of them have so much time to live,

But to them, the time is just enough to for them to know each other better.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you'll like this novelization of a perfect hentai doujinshi.**

**It's a hentai doujinshi adaptation of Kid Icarus Uprising and holy shit was I blown away when I first read it. Plus, it supported my pairing of Pit x Medusa to its logical conclusion, and I shed a tear at the end there.**

**Ah... if only Uprising ending is that tear-jerking.**

**If you don't like it, just read the doujinshi itself, because frankly, my skills are not perfect, and it's really lacking! But I created this with passion, and a wise man said that effort is half your success!**

**The name of the doujinshi is "The Last Decision" by Tomotsuka Haruomi.**

**Please support the author of the doujinshi by buying his products!  
**

**Until next time!**


End file.
